


In This Light

by Triviality



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post- Descendants 1, Rating for Language, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triviality/pseuds/Triviality
Summary: If Jay thought about it, he wouldn’t be able to say when it all started. He knows what it was though, what first made his breathing hitch and his mind go blank.It was his eyes.





	In This Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written prior to the premier of Descendants 2, so it will be AU after the first movie.

If Jay thought about it, he wouldn’t be able to say when it all started. He knows what it was though, what first made his breathing hitch and his mind go blank. 

It was his eyes. 

Back on the isle, everything was dirty. That’s not quite the right term. Everything was covered in dirt, so technically it was accurate, but the filth went far deeper than the surface. Everything, and everyone, was tainted. Rotten. Their food, their parents, even the foul air they breathed.

At first, Jay barely noticed. Before coming to Auradon, he never had much of a comparison. Jay knows that, in many ways, he was —is— no exception. Even now, living in a place so green and happy and goddamn _clean,_ he feels the tug in his gut to steal something (anything, everything) and chokes on the fresh air. Sometimes he sees Mal shielding her eyes from the sun when it’s a little too bright, or Evie staring warily at some fabric because she has never seen anything so white. He knows they understand. 

Carlos is different. 

Jay doesn’t remember how they met. He guesses it must have been at one of their parent’s old “big bad” meetings. Jay was probably hanging out with Evie and Mal when Cruella decided Carlos was old enough to tag along. Still, he can’t seem to recall the when, the where or any details he did make up to fill the space. 

He does remember his eyes. Yeah, sure they were a (pretty) warm brown, but he didn’t really notice the color. Instead, he was struck by everything beneath their surface. His eyes were so wide and full of a kind of innocence Jay had never seen before. He swears that they sparkled, like he was a princess or some shit. 

Looking at Carlos and those huge, dark eyes, Jay knew that Carlos was never made for the Isle. Despite his years living on it with all its filth and rot, something within him remained untouched, like he was made for something better.

Of course, as Jay learned shortly after, there is much more to Carlos. He found Carlos is shy, but his reactions are downright hilarious. He's a scaredy-cat (his old fear of dogs was particularly funny), but he has always had a quiet bravery about him. He would follow his friends anywhere. Whenever they got into trouble, Carlos would be the one to try and talk them out of it, his mind whirring so fast it would make Jay dizzy. People like Jay and Mal tended to crush those in his way with brute force, but Carlos crushed their enemies with cutting wit and a sharper smile.

So Jay made up ways to touch him. He would mess up Carlos’s hair, nudge him to get his attention, wrestle him to the ground – anything that could be explained away. In his gut, Jay hoped that a little of that spark, that _goodness_ would rub off on him. On rare times, when it got real bad and Jay couldn’t stand his Dad or that hellhole or his entire life, Jay would hold onto Carlos like a lifeline. Carlos would just look up at him with his big, stupid eyes and Jay would try not to fall apart. 

Things changed when they came to Auradon. At first, it didn’t seem like much. Their entire world had just turned on its head. Jay was too busy struggling to comprehend the whole situation to notice right way, but he gradually connected the heavy glances and stiff set of shoulders. Carlos seemed to cling a little closer, like he was afraid if he didn’t, he would just topple right off their spinning world and be left in the dust. 

Jay knows that would never happen. If anyone would have a place in Auradon and its golden light, it’s Carlos. If Jay slings his arm over Carlos’s slight shoulders more often these days, it’s just to make Carlos feel a bit more secure. Besides, it’s really no one else’s business. 

Jay also learned more than he expected in Auradon. There’s the whole “evil isn’t good” thing, which was pretty obvious in retrospect, but there were the little things too. He learned that he is good at sports, what it means to be a team. He discovered chocolate, how its taste is sweet and rich and that it’s precisely the color of Carlos’s eyes. He learned that he couldn’t stop staring at Carlos’s mouth.

Most importantly, Jay realized that Carlos really is unique. He thought in Auradon, the place of goodness and beauty and gold that people like Carlos would be a dime a dozen. Maybe then he would be able to find a pretty girl that wouldn’t be eclipsed by his best friend. 

He found that the girls – princesses, really —of the kingdom are pretty and lively and kind. Some would even toss their hair and bat their eyes at him without any subtlety. Jay would flash back cocky smiles and search for that an innocence and spark to steal his breath, but he could never find it. 

When Audrey asked him to dance earlier that night after the coronation, he thought with her perfect everything she could be the one. Unfortunately, the only thing he saw in her face was a smug look of self-importance. 

Lonnie was his next choice. Strong, beautiful, and kind, she was any guy’s dream. When they danced, he could tell by coy smile and the sound of her laugh that she liked him. He, on the other hand, couldn’t help but wonder when the song would end.

He left. He ran to one of the lower balcony like a coward because his brain just wouldn’t shut up. He stands in the cool air trying to sort out how the hell he got here.

To be honest, it pissed him off. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t he just be like everyone else, but no, Carlos had to be so goddamn special. He was just a street urchin in a realm of royalty. He right to be so consuming. 

Jay leans his head against the cool brick railing with a frustrated groan. “What is wrong with me?”

“That’s a long list,” someone calls back. Jay knows that voice. “Where do you want me to start?” 

He opens an eye to peek under the arm crossed over his face to see Carlos leaning against the entryway to his makeshift hideout. His stance appears casual, but Jay can see he is buzzing with the excitement of the night. The shake of his foot to the tap of his fingers give him away.

Jay just grunts and lays his back down, decidedly ignoring the situation. 

“Why aren’t you at the party?” Carlos asks, walking up to lean on the railing beside Jay, their shoulders brushing as he shifts closer. Jay doesn’t look up, but Carlos presses on. “Are you not enjoying it? I mean, it kind of seems like your scene.” 

There is something in his voice that is strained. It’s that tension under the surface that makes Jay look up because, damn him, he’ll always worry about Carlos. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Jay says. “Great food, good music, pretty girls. What’s not to love?” He gives a short laugh. He’s not sure if he is trying to convince Carlos or himself. 

Straightening up, he can see a faint blush on Carlos’s cheeks, almost invisible behind the smattering of freckles. Jay guesses it’s from the dancing, or maybe just the adrenaline. Carlos is still shifting like he just can’t sit still. Of course, that’s not too abnormal, but there is a tightness to his mouth that Jay pegs as out of place. 

“What about you, man? Why are you out here?”

Carlos shrugs. “I just needed a break.” He looks out over the gardens while wind ruffles his pale hair. He hesitates before adding, “I wondered where you were.” 

“Well, you found me,” Jay teases, trying to hide his surprise. Carlos often throws him off-guard with his honesty, but he usually doesn’t spurt out whatever he is thinking. 

“Yeah,” Carlos agrees. “I did.” He’s looking at Jay strangely, staring at him in a way that is both penetrating and shy. He swears Carlos can see right through him.

Jay doesn’t know how to react when Carlos acts like this. It makes him unsure and confused, so he tries take them back to familiar territory. Jay shifts so he can lean his back against the railing in a self-assured sprawl and plasters his usual mischievous grin in place.

“Lucky you,” he drawls, throwing in an overdramatic wink for maximum mocking effect. “In fact, I think that makes you the luckiest girl at the ball, princess.” 

Carlos just rolls his eyes. “I don’t know about lucky, but at least I’m the prettiest,” he deadpans. 

“You wish,” Jay scoffs, though he knows it couldn’t be further from the truth. Carlos has never been vain like Evie. Besides, he really is fucking beautiful.

Of course, Carlos responds with an appropriately scandalized gasp, clutching at his chest like he’s wearing pearls. Jay just laughs and flicks Carlos’s forehead. Carlos’s eyes narrow and he knows that it’s a challenge. 

Suddenly they are scrambling at each other, and it’s a burst of chaos. Jay pulls at Carlos’s ear while Carlos cranes his head so he can have enough room to keep Jay in a headlock. They struggle for a moment before Jay manages to shrug Carlos off his back without letting go of his ear. 

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Jay’s eyebrows are raised and he cups his ear like he is waiting for an answer, but Carlos just glares back. “Nothing?” Jay jeers again, punctuation his question by tapping the end of his nose. 

That seems to get a response. Carlos very obviously tries to lick at Jay’s arm in childish retaliation, but Jay catches him by the jaw before he can land the attack. Their faces are close; he sees the tongue peeking out of Carlos’s mouth, watching as Carlos tucks it back behind his lips and Jay aches to follow it. 

He can feel Carlos’s breath on his skin and God it’s not at all like the dog-breath he taunts Carlos about. It’s warm, soft on his cheeks like a gentle brush of fingertips. Jay wonders what Carlos’s fingers would feel like on his skin, how they might trace his features and how Jay could do the same.

Fingers. Touching. Crap.

Jay snaps his hand back to his side, clenching his fist because he can still feel it tingling. All physical contact is broken with a respectable space between them, but Carlos still stares up at him with big eyes bright enough to blind him. 

He can tell that there is something beneath the surface – he knows the boy’s expressions well – and its screaming something at him, but he doesn’t understand. Maybe if he was smarter he could read what Carlos is trying to tell him, or maybe if he was braver he would have the balls to ask.

Jay knows he is neither. 

Jay’s heart feels like it is being simultaneously squeezed and shoved up his throat. He coughs trying to relieve some of the pressure. 

He can feel the tension creeping up his spine and he knows its fight or flight or freeze. 

“Come on, let’s get back and get some punch or something,” Jay mutters, but his mind is screaming _coward, coward, coward._ “I bet Jane will be missing you.” 

Jay turns to head back toward the party, but before he can escape, Carlos catches his arm.

“Wait,” Carlos exclaims “Can I talk to you? Just for a minute.” His voice is high and reedy. 

Fuck.

Though his hands are small, Carlos grips his forearm tightly. He can feel he warmth of Carlos’s hand bleeding through the material of his jacket. Not trusting himself to speak, Jay just nods his response.

“Great,” Carlos says. He lets go of Jay’s arm to run his fingers through his mess of snowy curls. His eyes are wide and nervous, like he is unprepared. Maybe he didn’t think he would get this far. The blush and fidgeting are out in full force. It makes Jay uneasy.

“I wasn’t going to tell you this,” Carlos begins quietly, eyes fixed on the ground between them. “like, not ever. But after everything that’s happened today, how we almost had to go back to our parents…” he trails off, looking pained. Jay wants to stop him, to tell him it’s okay, they’re okay, he doesn’t have to think about it - _I would never have let her touch you_ \- but Carlos steadies himself with a breath and continues.

“We won today, but I know how close I came to almost losing everything.” Carlos looks up and his eyes are determined steel. “I can’t do that. I can’t lose you.”

Jay’s brow scrunches in confusion. He didn’t know what to expect, but this is way out of left field. “You wouldn’t lose me. I’m your best friend.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Carlos barks, seemingly agitated by Jay’s response. 

“Then what did you mean?” Jay hisses back. 

Carlos doesn’t respond. He just stops fidgeting and stares at Jay with a sort of helpless ferocity Jay doesn’t understand. He can’t figure out what has Carlos so on edge. His chest is heaving and he reminds Jay of a wild animal trapped in a cage. 

Jay is about to back away, raising his hands in a show of surrender, when Carlos lunges forward, grabs Jay by the front of his shirt, pulling him down into a searing kiss.

It is fire. Jay’s eyes are wide but he can see Carlos’s screwed shut, feel him leaning against Jay as he stretches on his tip-toes to reach his mouth, taste the sweetness on his lips. 

It all hits him at once. His eyes slide shut and his hands move to the back of Carlos’s head, tangling his fingers in his curls. Carlos sighs into him and it makes Jay want to fucking weep. All he can think is _want, more, closer._

Carlos’s lips are open and inexperienced. He claws at Jay’s shoulders, tugging him closer, but he lends Jay his breath and kisses like he never will taste him again. It’s aggressive and passionate but somehow, it’s still pure. God help him, Jay will go blind from his light. 

Carlos pulls away first, hesitant and breathless. Jay leans forward to chase his lips as they retreat. They stare at each other for a moment before a giddy smile breaks out over Jay’s fac.

“Oh,” he whispers dumbly. 

“Yeah.” Carlos smiles with red, swollen lips. He is blazing and breathless.

Jay knows this is dangerous. They risk the wrath of their parents, Auradon could reject them, it could disrupt the fragile balance in the VKs. Jay could screw everything up and shatter their relationship beyond repair. 

Staring into Carlos’s eyes, he also knows that Carlos is the best thing in his crazy, screwed up life. Jay will fight for this, for him, and anything that threatens to tear them apart can go to hell.

So Jay just laughs, pulls Carlos even closer, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so comments, notes, and suggestions are all appreciated.
> 
> I also have a couple ideas floating around for a multi-chapter story with this pairing. If anyone is interested, please let me know!


End file.
